


Me, Me, Me

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gwen Bashing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen is shown for who she really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, Me, Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

ME, ME, ME

Gwen’s POV  
I am Gwen Cooper. I am the police liaison and second in command at Torchwood 3, Cardiff. But I am more than that, I am Torchwood, without me there would be no Torchwood. Torchwood needs me. Jack needs me.

What is Torchwood?, you ask. Torchwood is many things, to the police we are special ops, to the outside world we are non-existent, to those in the know, we are the earth’s defence.

We defend earth and the human race from the aliens that descend upon our tiny little planet. This job is not the sort of thing you could apply for down the job centre, so I bet you’re wondering how I got the job.

There was this bloke, isn’t there always, he’d been murdered and I was one of the officers on the scene. It was then I met Torchwood. They had arrived and taken over the whole scene of crime, removing everyone who had been there. I watched from the multi-story car park overlooking the scene of crime and I saw the impossible. Torchwood brought the man back to life.

I did some digging of my own and eventually found my way inside their base. It was there I met Suzie Costello, working on a weapon that turned out to be the murder weapon. The job had made her insane, she embraced the technology she worked with and became a part of it. Needing victims of violent death to use with the resurrection glove, she had turned to murder.

Captain Jack Harkness, their leader, had slipped me an amnesia pill and I forgot, that is until I saw the image the police had come up with for the murder weapon. It triggered my memory, but I did not remember completely until Suzie had confessed to her crimes and then killed herself. Torchwood 3 now had an opening, and I was happy to take the place.

My fiancé Rhys had no idea what my job was until a few months ago and was worried that I had been having an affair. I quickly reassured him that this was untrue, even though I had spent many a night since starting to work for Torchwood in the bed of my colleague Dr. Owen Harper.

Our affair had been short-lived, only a few months, and while he was more exciting than Rhys, I want more than that, I want Jack. Owen, even though our tryst has been over for months is still in love with me, I mean why wouldn’t he be, I’m beautiful, caring and sensitive.

Not all my colleagues feel this way, the teaboy, Ianto Jones, seems to hate me for some reason. Although, he clearly has issues, I mean he kept his cyber-girlfriend locked in our basement. Why Jack didn’t sack him I have no idea. I have noticed that Ianto seems interested in my Jack recently, not that anything will come of it, that poor, sad little man, without anyone to love him.

Toshiko Sato, while not in love with me is extremely jealous of me, she is not really anything to look at whereas I’m gorgeous. She is also completely head over heels in love with Owen, who pays her no attention because of his fixation with me.

Jack is another matter entirely, he knows he loves me, he just can’t admit it. I think he’s worried about the relationship affecting our work. I am his closest confidant, he tells me things he doesn’t tell the others, like that he can’t die. I was the only one to know this piece of information until he died in front of everyone.

I arrived at work, cutting through the empty tourist office, looking at the clock I saw that I was an hour late, oh well I was Jack’s favourite, he wouldn’t mind. Ianto wasn’t there either, making my way down to the hub I threw my jacket onto the sofa, Ianto would pick it up later.

I sat and loaded up my computer as I looked around, Tosh was in Jack’s office, but neither Ianto or Owen appeared to be in yet. Just then the lift started to descend and Ianto and Owen stepped of the paving stone.

Normal POV  
“Where have you two been? Don’t you realize how late you both are?” Gwen asked.

Ianto and Owen looked at each other but before they could speak Jack came out of his office, “Ianto, Owen, did you find it? Was it where Tosh said.”

“Yes, here it is. It was down at the bay, just as Tosh’s program predicted.”, Owen said as handed Jack the containment box. Jack took the box over to Tosh’s desk where he opened it and started to attach various wires to the object with Toshiko’s help.

The object seemed to be a small triangular shape, but the corners had been curved. Jack turned back to the rest of the team, “Right, that needs to stay there for 24 hours, so we can get a proper analysis of what it is. No-one is to touch it, we leave it alone.”

When everyone nodded Jack went back to his office, Ianto following him, whilst everyone else went back to their respective workstations. Owen and Tosh to work, Gwen to play solitaire.

Once the door was shut behind him Ianto turned to Jack, “Do you think she’ll fall for it? I mean, I know she’s not the brightest of the bunch, but she’s not completely stupid.”

Jack nodded, “While that may be true, she is also too curious for her own good. The thing with Gwen is that she’s too predictable, hopefully it won’t take too long to sort out. On a completely unrelated note, what are we doing for dinner tonight?”

Ianto shrugged, “I was thinking about just picking something up on the way home why?”

“No reason”, Jack answered, “I was thinking that we could go out for a meal before we went home, we’ve not been out for dinner in a while.”

Ianto nodded as he went back over to the door, “Do you want me to make some reservations?”

“Nope, it’s already done. Come on, I’ve got more work to give to Little Miss Sunshine, see if she will actually do something.” Jack spoke.

Jack had just given Gwen a stack of reports to work through when Tosh spoke up, “Jack, Edgar’s on the move again. We need to get him back into his area before he gets too far.”

Jack nodded, “Right, Owen, Tosh with me. Yan, I need you to monitor from here.” They all immediately moved into place, Owen grabbing his med kit just in case, Tosh getting their coats and Ianto slid into place at Tosh’s computer. It was then that Gwen spoke up, “What about me?”

“You have those reports to do Gwen, and it wouldn’t be a good idea to take you anyway, Ianto will explain.” Jack answered before following the other two out of the hub.

Looking at Ianto Gwen raised an eyebrow in question and waited to be answered. “Edgar is paranoid, he thinks that all 21st century humans are out to get him. He’s from the 45th century, he fell backwards in time and landed here, Jack calmed him down and he seems to trust us. He doesn’t like being introduced to new people, it seems to freak him out.”

As soon as word came through the coms that the rest of the team were on their way back Ianto moved from Tosh’s station to the kitchen to put some coffee on, leaving Gwen alone in the main part of the hub.

Gwen’s POV  
I looked around, noticing that I was alone and decided to have a look at the object Owen and the teaboy had brought in. Looking into the containment box it looked completely harmless, I mean, it’s a triangle, probably a child’s toy. I picked it up and nothing happened, but hearing footsteps I placed it back where it had been and went back to my desk.

Ianto came in carrying a tray of coffees, handing me mine he made his way to Owen’s desk as the cog door rolled open. Placing the cup down he did the same with Tosh’s, before handing Jack a cup of coffee.

Jack then took one look at the containment box before asking who had touched it, I kept quiet, but they all looked at me anyway. I realized that I had to come up with some excuse so I turned to Jack, knowing he’d believe anything I told him. “I don’t know what happened, it started to give off some sort of pull, I couldn’t help it.” I told him, fluttering my eyelashes, whilst thinking about what gullible idiots they all were.

Normal POV  
Jack smiled at Gwen then smirked, “It doesn’t give out any pull Gwen, I know what it is and it doesn’t work that way. It’s a device used in courts of law in the 50th century, it makes people incapable of lying to direct questions from the interrogators and decides the sentence the person should have based on the answers.”

Owen spoke up, “So Gwen, what do you really think of us?”

Gwen looked as if she was trying to suppress the devices hold on her, but failed answering, “Owen is a sad man who is still completely in love with me even though we’ve been over for months. Tosh is a jealous little girl, who can’t get over the fact that I’m better than her. Ianto is a pathetic little office boy, who’ll die alone as no-one will ever love him, I mean even his metal girlfriend wanted him dead. Jack, while completely taken in by the rest of the losers knows we’re meant to be together and loves me as much as I love him. We’ll be together once I’m finished sorting everything out.”

The rest of the team just looked at each other and the woman before Ianto asked, “What were you sorting out?”

“Getting rid of the office boy was the first thing, it would be easy just shut him in a cell with one of the weevils. Then I have to get rid of Rhys, it should be easy to sort out a truck crash, then Jack will look after me.” Gwen spoke.

“Why do you think I love you, I mean where did you get that idea from?”, Jack asked in disgust.

“I am your confidante, I was the only one you told you couldn’t die, you need me, without me there would be no Torchwood, you love me because I am beautiful, smart, funny and caring. You showed me that with the whole thing with Rhys, you didn’t want me to have a proper honest relationship outside of here because you want me for yourself.” Gwen answered.

Jack took a quick look at the rest of his team, receiving nods from each of them. “Listen to me Gwen, Owen never has been and never will be in love with you and neither have I. Toshiko is much better than you in nearly everything and Ianto, well Ianto will be loved to the end of time itself. As for you being the only one who knew I couldn’t die, wrong, Ianto knew, and he was told he didn’t find out by accident like you did, he knew the whole story behind it. Torchwood ran smoothly enough before you were here and will again after you’re gone, and the thing with Rhys was not about loving you, but the fact that you had something that I couldn’t have, a normal life.”

Jack nodded to Toshiko who turned off the device and read the devices verdict. “It says she should be institutionalised, it thinks she’s mad.”

“This is your own fault.” Jack stated before nodding to Owen who quickly injected her with a serum that acts as a sedative, but leaves no trace in the body.

Gwen’s POV  
I woke up cold, turning my head I could see that I was lying on the ground in a dark alleyway, at least it explains the cold. I wondered as to how I got here and then I remembered the conversation back at the hub, they had just dropped me off in an alley somewhere in Cardiff.

At least I still have my memory, it was then I heard footsteps, realising they had come back for me I smirked, they would pay later. Suddenly, I was being pulled to my feet and my arms were pulled behind my back and my hands put into handcuffs.

Before I knew it I was being read my rights, some police officers were looking at a body across the alley from me, a young woman I knew had been killed the night before by a weevil.

As I was being dragged away I started telling the police officer leading me to the car how I had been set up, that I work for Torchwood and how the woman had been killed the previous night by an alien. Needless to say out of the three pieces off information I gave them they believed only one.

Normal POV  
Captain Jack Harkness strode into Cardiff police station followed by his lover and co-worker Ianto Jones. They walked briskly up to the police desk where they were greeted by PC Andy Davidson, who showed them to the office of one of the senior detectives.

Once there they were asked all sorts of questions, do aliens exist?, have you seen this woman before?, how was Miss Cooper acting the last time you saw her? They answered all the questions they were asked, before Jack put the final nail in Gwen’s coffin.

“I really am sorry about this officer, the strain of being involved in special operations must have become too much for her. Normally, one of my staff could have spoken to me, but Gwen seems convinced that I’m in love with her, so I’ve been trying to distance myself to disabuse her of that notion.” Jack told the detective before asking, “Is it possible for us to see her before we go.”

Gwen’s POV  
Jack and Ianto both walked into the cell I had been left in. Standing as they entered, I spoke, “Are we leaving now?”

I was completely shocked when both Jack and Ianto shook their heads at me and Jack started a small speech about how I had resorted to murder instead of talking to one of the team. Knowing that he was acting for the cameras I spoke, “Jack, what are you talking about? I haven’t killed anyone, you know I wouldn’t, we love each other, I wouldn’t risk that.”

He just shook his head at me, “Gwen, I love Ianto, not you. I think the police are going to get you some help. Goodbye Gwen.” Then he and Ianto walked out of my cell.

As I sat in my cell I realised that I was stuck, there is no way I would get out of this, the team had stitched me up completely. I knew the likely verdict would be, after my talk on aliens I’d be sent for psychiatric evaluation. At least it won’t be prison, I’d be ripped to shreds for being a member of the police, though a mental hospital doesn’t sound that good either.


End file.
